Percy Jackson, o herdeiro do lorde das trevas
by aninenha
Summary: Depois de derrotar seu avô e sua bisavó que queriam derrubar os deuses e conquistar a Terra (dá pra gaia conquistar a si mesma?), é claro que ele tem que enfrentar mais um avô psicopata que quer matar todo mundo. E o pior? Ele não tem nariz. Isso mesmo. Riam. O novo avô do mal do nosso querido Percy Jackson é um cara sem nariz. Dá pra piorar? Percy acha que não.
1. Resumo

Percy Jackson.

O sustentador da maldição do titã.

Explorador do labirinto.

Banidor de Cronos, Gaia, minotauro, medusa, empousai, lestrigões, nascidos da terra, Polibotes, vários monstros, titãs e gigantes.

Derrotador de Ares.

Enfrentador da Equidna e da Quimera.

Recuperador do raio mestre e do velocino de ouro.

Digno da imortalidade.

Sobrevivente do Tártaro e da mansão de Nix.

Sobrevivente de duas guerras.

O maior herói que o mundo já viu.

E seu principal título... o principal brinquedo das Moiras.

Depois de derrotar seu avô e sua bisavó aue queriam derrubar os deuses e conquistar a Terra (dá pra gaia conquistar a si mesma?), é claro que ele tem que enfrentar mais um avô psicopata que quer matar todo mundo. E o pior? Ele não tem nariz. Isso mesmo. Riam. O novo avô do mal do nosso querido Percy Jackson é um cara sem nariz. Dá pra piorar? Percy acha que não.

Que tal você acompanhar Percy Jackson e o quanto ele está errado nesta aventura hilariante?


	2. Capitulo 1

**POV Harry**

-Você não pode estar falando sério!-Rony grita, com os olhos arregalados.

Eu não estava em uma situação melhor.

Toda a ordem estava de queixo caído.

-Dumbledore, você está brincando, certo? -Tonks estava praticamente implorando.- Por favor me diga que está brincando!

-Sinto muito, Tonks, mas temo que não sou Sirius.-Este mencionado acaba de dar um aceno.-Temo que o mesmo esteja ao seu lado direito, exatamente. -Dumbledore ajustou seus óculos meia-lua, e repetiu, as palavras que tanto nos atordoou- Voldemort-ele ignorou os encolhimentos dos que temem o nome quase tanto quanto o cara- tem um neto, do qual nós vamos recrutar para a ordem. Esse garoto não está ciente ainda do mundo bruxo. Durante o ano letivo, ele cursara em Hogwarts, conosco pelo 7* ano. Ele, junto com mais algumas pessoas... especiais, vai nos dar uma grande vantagem contra Voldemort e os comensais da morte, se conseguirmos convertê-los para o nosso lado.

Sirius, levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Supondo que os comensais da morte, ou o próprio Voldemort, não tenha o levado para o lado negro, como sabemos que ele não vai nos trair? Isto é, supondo conseguirmos recrutá-lo.

-Sirius tem um ponto.-Eu concordo.- Pelo que sabemos o cara pode ser tão mal quanto o avô.

O velho diretor abriu um sorriso.

-Sim Harry, Sirius tem um ponto.

-Então porque- Dumbledore me cortou. -O menino é dito ser leal. Tão leal que destruiria o mundo para salvar um amigo. Também já sofreu de traição, vinda de sua própria família. E também não digo que ele é respeitoso, por que ele nunca demontrou respeito para aqueles que não considera digno do mesmo. Ele é muito poderoso. Muito. E conhece apenas o mínimo de seu potencial. Ele pode ser nossa arma secreta, a chave para a destruição de Voldemort. Ou se não chegarmos a tempo, o nosso fim.

Então durante um minuto, ouve um silêncio constrangedor, que foi quebrado por Sirius.

-Então, ele conhece parte de seus poderes, é? Que ótimo, teremos que lidar com um ego maior que o mundo.

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso.

-Ora, Sirius, mas dizer isso seria um erro. O menino não tem ego. Na verdade, se o que falam é certo, cada realização dele, ele nunca dá crédito a si mesmo. Ele sempre garante que seus amigos recebam a atenção.

-Tudo bem, eu retiro o que disse. Mas o neto de você sabe quem ainda é mal.-Sirius levantou as mãos em rendição.-Eu realmente duvido que qualquer um que venha do sangue de Voldemort seja bom.

Dumbledore suspirou exasperado.

-Tudo bem. Quem está plenamente convencido de que ele ê mal?

Todos levantaram a mão. Mesmo a sra Weasley, quem eu tinha certeza que ao menos estaria ao lado do garoto.

Dumbledore simplesmente levantou as mãos, embora eu não tinha certeza se ele estava concordando conosco ou se estava pedindo para abaixarmos as mãos.

-Está certo. Continuem com suas conclusões. Mas de todo e qualquer modo, o buscaremos amanhã ao meio dia.

Então, Sirius perguntou:

-Mas, enfim, qual o nome do garoto?

Então aquele velho brilho que esteve sempre presente nos olhos do diretor de Hogwarts retornou a Alvo Dumbledore.

-Ora. Pensei que nunca perguntaria isso. O nome dele é Perseu Jackson. Ou Percy para ser breve.

Dito isso, ele aparatou para Deus sabe onde.

* * *

 **Ainda POV HARRY**

-Eu ainda acho que ele é do mal.-Rony afirmou, e eu encontrei-me concordando. Estávamos todos se preparando para ir a casa dos Jacksons. Quem iriam era: eu, Rony, Sirius, Remo e Alvo Dumbledore.

Eu e Rony, pois somos da mesma faixa etária que ele. Sirius, por que ele está ansioso para sair a algum lugar em que ele não é conhecido como um assassino de classe mundial. Remo por ser o único entre eles que poderia falar com Perseu e sua mãe de forma racional. E Dumbledore por razões óbvias.

Quando eu estava prestes a responder, os dois ouviram Sirius chamar-nos. Rony lançou um olhar questionador a mim que dei de ombros, e nós dois foram se encontrar com o maroto. Nós o encontramos segurando três folhas, e com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-Esse garoto é um gênio! Olha só o tamanho do histórico considerado suspeito pelo ministério da magia! Explodiu o próprio ônibus escolar com um canhão antigo do campo de batalha da Saratoga! Foi alvo de uma caçada mundial aos doze anos pelo desaparecimento de sua mãe! Expulso de uma escola atrás da outra! Explodiu a sala de músicas da escola em que ele está atualmente! Ha! Nem a vez que nós pregamos uma peça com Minerva poderia superar!

Eu pensei que pode, mas decidi manter o pensamento para mim mesmo. Afinal, Sirius é um maroto. Não eu.

-Não, olha só essa! Foi ele que explodiu o monte Santa Helena a alguns anos! Esse cara é poderoso. Posso ver o porque Dumbledore que ele do nosso lado. E isso é o que ele faz sem uma varinha. Imagina o potencial dele com uma. Eu garanto. Esses dias com o neto de Voldemort vão ser bem interessantes.

Fomos interrompidos pelo senhor Weasley, que nos chamou.

-Eu odeio interrompê-los, mas Dumbledore está os chamando para aparatar ate a casa de Perseus.

Então fomos até a sala de jantar/reuniões da ordem, onde Lupin e Dumbledore estavam nos esperando, prontos para aparatar.

-Sr Weasley, segure o braço de Remo. Harry vai com Sirius. Mantenham o endereço na cabeça. Não vou repetir agora. Vamos.

Então aparatamos para a frente de um prédio, em que Dumbledore diz estar localizado o apartamento deles.

Eu já tinha uma idéia de como seria (ou deveria ser) a senhora Jackson. Veja bem, eu e Rony passamos a noite discutindo o como os Jacksons devem ser. Eu poderia imaginar ela usando vestes negras, cabelos negros lisos divididos perfeitamente, e olhos vermelhos. Seu filho nós não poderíamos pensar em algo por nós mesmos, então decidimos por uma confusão mutante gótica de Tom Riddle na adolescência e uma cobra. Rony sugeriu um par de chifres para cada um.

O apartamento também já tínhamos nos preparado. Eu não sabia o que esperar. Algumas máquinas de tortura, talvez até correntes penduradas nas paredes, respingos de sangue no chão, essas coisas.

Mal eu sabia que essa visita iria jogar minhas suposições de cabeça pra baixo...

* * *

 **Oi semideuses e bruxos!**

 **Aqui quem fala é a Ana Flávia (Aninenha)**

 **Sim, a mesma Aninenha do Wattpad e do Spirit pra quem já me conhece, fazendo sua primeira estréia no (próxima parada :NYAH!).**

 **Enfim, sem muita coisa pra falar, vamos direto ao assunto chato que já virou tradição:**

 **Cookies da tia Sally pra quem favoritar**

 **Dracmas dourados pra quem seguir**

 **Deméter** **não vai encher a paciência de quem comentar.**

 _ **Bye!**_


End file.
